


What Should Have Happened At The Zoo

by Fandomtastic



Series: Liam and Theo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: s06e16 Triggers, Fighting, Fights, First Kiss, M/M, Pack, Season/Series 06, Werewolves, What-If, the zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtastic/pseuds/Fandomtastic
Summary: Everybody sees it as Liam makes Theo a better person. Liam brings out the good in him. Liam helps him be a good person.But it wasn't a one-way street.Theo helped Liam control his anger. He knew what it was like to be angry. He let him be angry.





	What Should Have Happened At The Zoo

Everybody looked at their relationship and saw it as Liam making Theo a better person. Liam bringing out the good. Liam helping Theo learn to care. But there was so much more to them than that. Theo was just as vital to the equation.

Theo helped Liam control his anger. Theo understood what it was like to be angry, irrationally. Theo let him be angry.

\------------

“Let go!” Liam yelled, yanking his arm out of Theo’s grip.

“Calm down!” Theo screamed right back, not backing down.

“I _said _let go!” His eyes flashed bright golden. A warning.__

____

Theo took a step back before realizing he had, only to step right back forward.

____

“What’s going on with you?” He demanded, searching Liam’s face for an answer. “This can’t just be Nolan. Something around here is triggering you.” 

____

“I said I’m fine.” Liam still snapped, expression hard.

____

They didn’t have time for this right now. The Hunters were coming. Theo took a deep breath and gave Liam one last searching look, before he swung.

____

His fist connected with Liam’s cheek with enough force to knock him to the ground in surprise, but he didn’t stay down long. 

____

“What the hell?” Liam roared loud enough to shake the leaves from the trees around them as he sprung back into action.

____

He didn’t answer and just swung. His fist connected again, cracking open the skin under his eye. Liam roared once more, charging forward while Theo turned to duck. Before Theo had been able to turn around, strong arms wrapped around his waist and he felt hot air against his neck. He slammed his head back, hitting Liam right in the nose. 

____

They stumbled apart and Theo turned to face him. At the sight of his bloodied nose, he raised an eyebrow. It only enraged Liam more, who used that anger to hit him right back, in his nose. He felt his bone crack under the pressure. 

____

“You’re only good in a fight when you’re angry.” Theo taunted, unable to resist, even as blood poured out from his left nostril.

____

Another hit to the nose. 

____

“Fuck!” He exclaimed with a grunt. That had just healed. On the next swing, Theo moved.

____

By the time they stopped, Liam looked unscathed thanks to his healing, but he had three long claw marks ripped through the middle of his shirt. Theo, the one who’d taken the last few hits, had dried blood under his nose and harsh purple bruising around his eye. They’d each gotten in good hits, Theo being the better fighter, and Liam being the angrier one.

____

“Are we done?” Liam asked when Theo leaned back against a rock with a few jagged deep breaths. 

____

“Are you done?” Theo counted back, glancing around them.

____

Liam huffed and looked down. “You ripped my shirt.” He complained, pulling at the fabric.

____

“Yeah, well, you broke my nose.” He had a slight smile while he spoke, hand coming to wipe away the blood on his upper lip. “Twice.”

____

What Theo hadn’t expected was for Liam’s fist to connect with his nose again, electing a groan as pain shot through his freshly healed face. 

____

“Three times.” Liam’s smug voice replied, as he stepped forward to inspect the damage.

____

That’s when it happened. Theo lunged forward. Instead of fist connecting with bone, it was lips. Their lips meshed together, not in perfect harmony, but messily, in a fight for dominance. Theo’s hands had came up and wrapped into his light brown hair, which he used to angle Liam’s face where he could gain control of the kiss. 

____

As quick as it began, Liam pulled away with a shudder.

____

“Was this your idea of flirting?” He exclaimed in exasperation.

____

Theo slowly smiled, a little smug, as he realized that wasn’t a rejection like he thought it would be. He took a step forward, back into Liam’s personal space, and he reached out to place a hand on his neck, pulling him forward once again. 

____

“Did it work?” Theo whispered, eyes flicking down to his lips. 

____

Their second kiss, much like their first, was exactly how Theo expected it would be. A fight for control, messy, and with a slight tinge of blood from their previous fight.

____

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave thoughts! May make more to follow this


End file.
